


The Truth

by Ironlegionaire



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Lilith tells Eda the truth about the curse, Angst, Apologetic Lilith, Gen, Pissed off Eda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: Eda reacts to Lilith revealing her secret after the audition.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/gifts).



> This is based on a tumblr post by mandareeboo. The setting is a clearing of woods by the Emperors Coven tryouts.

"You. Did. What?"

The monotone quality of Edalyns voice made Lilith's innards freeze. She looked at her in a daze as if she no longer saw her own sister.

And after what Lilith had done, maybe she didn't.

"I-I swear, I didn't know what the spell would do." Lilith admitted, painfully aware of the tremble in her voice. "It-it was an accident-."

The glazed over look in her sisters eyes was immediately burned away by searing anger.

"AN ACCIDENT?!" Edalyn roared. "Me spilling my apple blood when I was a kid was an "accident" Lil! Hitting you in the face with a broom when we were pretending they were staffs was an "accident"! You turning me into _that?_ Humiliating me in front of everyone? Screwing up _my life_?! That is not just an accident!"

Lilith recoiled at her sisters fierce words but didn't argue. She knew she was right.

" _Titan_ , Lilly. Were you _that_ desperate? Was joining the Emperors coven so important to you?" Edalyn's voice began to warble with sadness and Lilith could see a shine begin to build in the corner of her eyes. "Did you really care more about it than you did about-?"

"NO!" Lilith cut in, knowing that hearing Edalyn finish that sentence would crush her. "No, it wasn't like that! I just...I just....". Lilith's jaw clenched, her throat tightened, and her eyes burned with tears as she choked out the truth.

_"I just wanted to prove I could be as good as you!"_

A flurry of different emotions flashed across Edalyn's face, starting with sadness, then pain, before finally settling on teeth baring rage. She roared as she charged at Lilith, grabbed her tightly by the throat, and lifted her up in the air with ease. The hand not holding Lilith blazed to life with magical energy.

Due to both her sisters vice like grip on her throat and her own fear, Lilith's breathe stilled. Her vision was completely filled by the sight of Edalyn's hate filled stare. She tried to think of something she could say or do to cease her sisters anger but she knew she couldn't. She'd brought this on herself.

Lilith clenched her eyes shut in preparation for her punishment and tearfully whispered.

"I'm sorry Eda."

Lilith waited for Edalyn to strike but instead she felt herself be roughly dropped to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that her sister had turned her back to her. Though she couldn't see her expression, she noticed the way her entire body trembled and could hear her rough heaving breaths.

"Leave me alone." Edalyn said, her voice having retaken the unnerving monotone.

Lilith tentatively rose up from the ground and reached a hand out to her her sister. "Eda....."

She whipped around on Lilith and fixed her pain and anger filled glare on her. Lilith almost thought it ironic but her sister looked more dangerous in human form than as an Owl Beast.

"Leave. Me. Alone." Edalyn repeated, her tone unnervingly calm despite her fiercesome expression. "Don't try to talk to me or come looking for me. I just.....I just don't want to have to look at you for a while."

And with that, she walked off. Leaving Lilith only one thing left to do: fall to the ground and cry, knowing she had broken something that may never be whole again.


End file.
